Deserving Smile
by Bubbles.xox
Summary: Set after 'Masquerade'. Elena decided to get back with Stefan ... so what did that night include for said couple?


**Summary:** Set after 'Masquerade'. Elena decided to get back with Stefan ... so what did that night include for said couple?

**Deserving Smile**

Stefan barely noticed the way his shoes slid on the crisp, dewy grass as he walked farther into the Lockwood's garden. Spotting her in the distance, he tried to calm his nerves as he approached.

"Elena," he spoke as he approached her trembling frame.

She turned towards him, her body immediately gravitating towards the familiar. "I'm okay, I'm okay;" she took a shaky breath then plunged onward, comforting the man standing in front of her. "Bonnie took away the pain and I think I'm healing."

Stefan nodded silently. "I know, but I think you should – you should definitely see a doctor anyway."

"Okay I will," Elena agreed immediately; anything to make her lover less frantic. Stefan worried too much at the best of times. However, when she was in danger, it was a totally different story. He would take a bullet for her any day (wooden or not). The thought sent a shiver up her spine. "I heard about Katherine. Is it true? Is she really gone?"

"Yeah," Stefan smiled. Unable to stand the distance between them any longer, he cupped her face in his hands and sighed. Leaning in towards her he murmured, "I was so worried about you."

"Stefan ... I," she sighed, leaning into the familiar touch. Tiny fireworks spread from the point of touch and travelled through each and every nerve cell; once reaching what felt like deep in her chest, into the very cavity of her pulsating heart, she breathed in a shaky breath. A brilliant warmth spread throughout Elena's entire body; craving the touch she had been missing for far too long. She threw her arms around his shoulders, burying her nose into the crevice of his neck. Breathing in the scent of Stefan made her relax and she shivered as his hands grasped at her hips; eliminating any space between the two of them.

Elena tilted her head up to him and without a pause; Stefan bent and captured her lips in a much desired kiss. Elena's body took over for them; hands grasping at his hair, hips jerking into Stefan's, and her feet shuffling along the grass, attempting to get closer to him.

In her efforts to get closer, they ended up falling to the ground. Not able to be stopped by gravity, Stefan's mouth continued to press kisses to Elena's body; kissing along her cheeks and eye lids, up and down the column of her neck .

_It had been far too long since they'd been together like this_, she decided.

"Stefan," she breathed as his hands tightened their hold around her ... Just being held by him felt absolutely right. Elena flipped them over, much to Stefan's surprise, and connected their lips again. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, caressing and playing with his own. Her legs split around his waist and Stefan's hips thrust upward. Elena moaned when she felt Stefan's length reach her through her jeans and Stefan had to separate their lips to gain control of the situation.

"Elena," he groaned, not wanting to stop the precious contact between their bodies.

"Hm..?" Elena murmured as she rocked against his body; creating friction at any turn.

"We can't ... not here..."

Elena whined slightly, pushing herself more securely into his body. It amazed him how she could go from a mature, kind-hearted, sweet, innocent little girl, to a sexy, seducing vixen who knew exactly what she wanted and how to get it. Of course, that had been made much easier when she met Stefan, who had so much more stamina than any other man she had been with...

"Elena, believe me, I want to; you have no idea how much I want to..." Elena smirked at the last remark, wriggling her hips; he was reminded exactly how much she _did_ know.

_Oh yes, he most definitely wanted her; every last inch of her stunning body._

Stefan forced himself to continue, "...But not in the Lockwood's garden."

Elena halted her ministrations then nodded, she stood up which allowed Stefan to get up in turn. Kissing her temple, they turned to the Lockwood's driveway.

* * *

Elena twisted her body around to fit more securely into Stefan's. Her muscles protested against the movement. She smiled as Stefan's arms wrapped themselves around her petit body and pulled her closer to his frame.

A yawn escaped her mouth while Stefan kissed the top of her head. "Tired?"

She buried her face into his throat, shaking her head. Stefan chuckled against her messy hair. "Yes you are."

"Uh uh," she protested again, pulling herself away to look into his deep green eyes.

Stefan twirled them around in the bed so that his body came to rest on hers, making them resemble something like a giant pretzel. "Admit it, baby, I wore you out," Stefan smirked slightly at his accomplishment.

Elena giggled and smacked his defined bicep lightly. Stefan's mouth dropped open at the abuse, "Oh you really shouldn't have done that." The veins beneath his eye sockets grew darker by the millisecond and the whites of his eyes turned a deep scarlett. His fangs extended from his gums, coming to a sharp point. His skin seemed to grow lighter as well. For once, Elena was surprised by how quickly he could change into a _monster of the night_, as he called it.

Elena buried her hands into his hair, toying with the thick strands. She sighed contentedly, gazing at his pronounced vampiric features. "You don't scare me."Her neck arced upwards, letting their lips make contact for the millionth time that night.

Stefan released her lips, baring his teeth playfully. Elena giggled and kissed him again. "Elena," Stefan groaned as her tongue flicked across his elongated canines. His fangs lengthened further; eyelids fluttering closed at the excruciating painful but pleasurable experience. Elena broke apart and arched her back, exposing her neck to his aching jaw.

Stefan caught the scent of her hot, pulsating blood circulating throughout her body. He groaned in frustration, "Elena, I ... I can't." His fangs throbbed and the desire for her blood made his canines extend further. He tried to turn his head, "Elena, no." He shook his head in denial. Yes, he wanted to share the bonding of blood with her, but not in this state – it was fair too dangerous; he was far too excited for her blood.

Elena reached for his shaking head, cupping his face and stroking his pale cheeks. "Stefan, please," she whimpered. How could she help him if he wouldn't allow? "We're supposed to do this together."

"I know, I just- I'm just afraid of what I could do to you." He drew further away from her physically and Elena's heart broke as she felt him pull away mentally as well.

"I'm not," she stated firmly, bringing his face closer to her own. "I'm not, Stefan." She kissed him softly and as she felt him give in slightly, she whispered, "I trust you."

Stefan looked deeply into her eyes and as her neck tilted upwards again, he moved in. Quietly, even unheard by Elena in the silence; he bit into her soft flesh. Producing the twin bites, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as the first drops of her blood circulated his mouth. He sucked at her neck in delight, blood flowing willingly and happily into his awaiting mouth. But, still being in the right mindset, he pulled away; Elena keeping well over enough of her blood.

As his fangs disappeared back into his gums, he stretched up to press a gentle and simple kiss to the wound on her neck. She exhaled deeply, falling into an exhausted slumber. Stefan circled her warm body into his arms and closed his eyes as well. "I love you Stefan."

Surprised, because he'd thought she was losing consciousness rapidly, fading quickly into the land of deep slumber and dreams, he replied, "I love you too Elena. Forever." She snuggled deeper into his arms and within less than thirty seconds, her breathing evened out. Stefan smiled at his best friend; his girlfriend; his lover.

Forever.

* * *

**Author's note:** I really hope you enjoyed - review and I'll love you forever! Constructive criticism; I'll send you cookies. Stefan/Elena _forever_.


End file.
